emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3511 (14th August 2003)
Scott vehemently protests his innocence, Chris and Charity have another row after she causes an important client to cancel their contract, and it's results day for the teens. Plot After the midnight arrest, innocent Scott remains locked up while the police try to piece together the events of the night and unearth any supporting evidence for Yolanda’s rape allegations against Scott. Having established some discriminating facts about their suspect the police finally question Scott, insinuating that Yolanda was just a tool to prove he was over Chloe and when she refused sex he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Leaving the interrogation room for another night in the slammer Scott spots Yolanda complete with black eye and, realising that he's been set up, immediately requests a solicitor. For Chris, the good news that Scott's been arrested is heavily dampened by a letter from Leeds hospital following on from his recent tests. Arranging a mysterious business trip to Leeds, Chris asks Terry to accompany him. Unaware that the excursion is to Leeds hospital, Terry hopes it will be a good opportunity to ask for a pay rise. Having promised Chris that Debbie’s dentist appointment would not interfere with the important client meeting, Charity has to admit to her husband that not only was she late but the big haulage contract was not renewed. Another row erupts as Chris accuses Charity of spending more time at the Dingles than at Home Farm. Nerves are apparent around the village as the A-Level students prepare to pick up their exam results. Despite all the worrying both Robert and Ollie pass with flying colours, although Robert is subdued as he ponders over his future. When Edna joins the celebrations in The Woolpack, she tenderly reminds Len that if Ollie ever leaves Emmerdale he will still have his friends. Debbie has to backtrack when she lets it slip to Lisa that she witnessed her parents kissing. Remembering that Charity had made her promise not to tell anyone Debbie later tells an understanding Lisa that she made the story up because all she wants is to have a proper family. Cast Regular cast *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin Guest cast *DI Tom Keysell - John Branwell *DS Leana Pugh - Billie-Claire Wright *Yolanda Howie - Charlotte Faber-Scott Locations *Church Lane car park *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Hotten Police Station - Cell block hallway, Scott's cell, interview room and corridor *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,440,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes